monsters alone
by titania magnifica
Summary: eh vivido en pecado mi familia me quiso matar ahora estoy contigo tratando de entender ¿que viste en solo estaba pasando por ahi y te lo clave ¿lloraste?-monsters alone es la historia de una chica moustro que se enamora de unos de los hamato y busca vengansa contra los humanos,(basado en tmnt) 2012 XD,,tambien ahi raphxoc & donniexoc, apriltello & leoxoc, y karaixleo.
1. Chapter 1

**hola.**

** espero que les guste (tmnt no me pertence ) ya quisiera mucho bueno este es mi primer fic a si que dejenme sus riews y sean buenos conmigo yes oh no a si que si quieren matarme matenme pero quiero recibir algo negativo oh positivo ¿gracias?.**

* * *

**_prolongo,_**

_todo lo que me pasa...seguro que pensate que solo era alguien que te gustaba si ¡QUE TE GUSTABA! piensas que no se jaja que sarcamo tengo muchos dias me dicen si soy afrodita o venus pero yo les digo que no se dicen que mi ojos son los mas hermosos y sin maquillaje me veo perfecta ¿pero que hay de ti? me amas por que tovia siento algo por ti ¿me quieres ? oh me odias tengo tantas dudas,_

_-susan sue -te escuche buscandome-¿donde estas?_

_no te respondi pero que bien que no usaste a tus hermanos para ayudarte a veces pienso que esto no debio suceder que no debiamos conocernos tu con tu vida y yo con la mia a si que vete,_

_-sali de mi escondite-¿tu me amas;_

_-me digiste con voz burlona-¿claro susan'_

_-no mientas ahora que soy un moustro no me vas a ver-digo yo con mi piel color azul toda,_

_-me diste un tierno beso y te sesparaste de mi-tu ¿no eres un moustro?_

_-mire tus ojos celeste -pero-ro;-no lo podia creer todavia pasaba algo entre vos y yo oh no?,_

_-mirame sue elizabeth molce,-me agarras la mejillas-te amo y mirame no soy perfecto tu eres la chica que yo amo,_

_-pero yo no -me miraste confundido.-¡YA ESCUCHASTE TE ODIO ALEGATE!_

_-¿es-tas ,,,,,,,,,,,bien,-me preguntas con lagrimas en lo ojos cuando me aleje,_

_-si perfecta-digo tirandome al suelo -lo siento _digo tragandome mi saliba,-lo siento por todo por tu hermano no se como puedes seguir amandome;_

_-no hace falta tu no lo hiciste;-me haggaras mi hombro yo veo tu mano;_

_-fuera reptil me eres tropieso_te empujo a al suelo te veo por un momento y te doy un beso antes de que calleras desmallado ;_

_deje caer el agua de drenaje y se ahogaba mientras un aire apestoso lo desmallo lo vi pero queria ir vuelta atras,_

_-ayu-d...? -grito fuertemente ,_

_-solo te dispare en el pecho tu sangre brotaba por todas partes no te que tus hermanos llegaban y me oculte,_

_-mi-key-dijo unos de tus hermanos ,el que tenia el say_

_-estara bien'-pregunto el otro de la katanas._

_-lo rebisare_dijo el mas inteligante,_

_mire a su sensei antes de que le dijieran y me fui sin dejar rastro te queria tanto conmigo y ya tenia las horas contadas asi que intente matarte para que estuvieramos juntos si te pasara lo que ami yo me mataria por ti ¿tu no?..._

_hay estaba yo en mi hogar casa familia el bosque tuve que matar casar hasta que consegui lo que queria comer aun recuerdo todo lo que paso lo recuerdo todo pienss que olvida no,no,no lo recuerdo,_

_-hola tigra;_

_-hola lobo-le digo al chico lobo ,_

_-ya terminaste de comer animales,-me pregunto;_

_-si claro-le mire fijamente-y vos-el me estaba por decir hasta que un sonido muy fuerte y una onda espanciba lo mato;_

_-kenade? de...s...pierta-le digo cuando y a habia muerto._

_-te-amo'-me dice dandome un beso pero mueres por eso ,_

_la isla esploto yo logre salir, ¿por que? lo hice hay yo queme a mi familia los mate ahora quisiera volver atras cuando estaba contigo miguel angel hamto y con tus hermanos la pasaba tan bien y cuando tu padre me mimaba jaja tanto ahora soy un peligro para ti y para mi,_

_que esperabas que una ladrona criada por animales feroces te ama y ¿te cuide? mi propia familia mate y mi famiia intento asesinarme,_

_¿que mi familia si ? ...como escucharon ,eh intente ponerme de pie frente a mis caidas pero ya lego el final todo lo que paso no fue considencia _

_me hica amiga de tu enemiga bese a tu hermano y aun me perdonas? estas enfermo o que,nadie me lo perdono nunca y tu lo vas a hacer ¿por que? ¿cuando? ¡como donde? te enamosraste de mi?_

_esto no es un sueño bonito quiero desp_ertar _deganme que es un sueño ;_

_y todo paso hace 13 años atras..._

* * *

**bueno espero que les halla gustado ...**

**los veo en el cap 1 gracias;) por leer,**

**atte:tita,**


	2. Chapter 2:vengansa,

** monsters alone:**

** nada que decir**

** a si que empesemos;**

* * *

**_chapter 1:"vengasa"_**

en una prision de new york destructor se encontraba buscando personal nuevo ,

-oroku saki debe saber que sue es peligrosa-dice el policia ojos chocolate pelo negro piel oscura,

-genial quiero visitarla,

-habre su celda-tenga cuidado,pase.

-lo tendre ,-nota que el cierra la puerta,

* * *

**_con sue y destructor:_**

-¿que hace aqui fenomeno?-dice la chica pelo rubio ojos celeste piel blanca,

-vine a sacarte,-dice destructor-¿y tu familia?

-mi familia intento asesinarme maltido estupido-dice la adolecente de 15 años,

-enmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm-cuentame tu historia,-dice interisado,

* * *

**_fash back:_**

la niña de 2 años ojos azules piel blanca pelo rubio jugando ahi tan tranquila,

-hija ya voy-dice escuchando a su hija llorar la mujer era igual a ella pero tenia 16 años.

-BUA BUA -lloraba sin parar,

-hija -la contiene,-estas bien,

-si solo me corte-dice viendo su sangre brotar,

-hay te lo sanare-dice curandola,

-y papi-mira a su madre,

-en el trabajo.-mira y le da un beso en la pierna que se corto,

-¿¡ME DUELE!-dice hagarrandose su topillo,

-toc toc soy albert.

-papa?,-dice sorprendida-abre la puerta.

ella habre la puerta y ve a un hombre ojos grise piel morena pelo negro de años tenia una bala en el pecho,

-¿que te paso amor?-dice preocupada,

-nada...hay mi pecho.-dice hagarrandose su pecho,

-recuestate-dice y el lo hace,

-¿estas bie papi?-le hagarra su mano,

-si hija hay que ser fuerte,

-voy a llamar a un medico,-dice llamandolo,

-vamos hay que ir al hospital,

* * *

_**en el hospital**__ :_

despues de haber curado a albert la madre queria saber si sue tenia algun problema despues de haberla rebisado vio algo sorprendente su cuerpo estaba echo de mutageno y su piel era tan joven que a los cuarenta hiba a tener la piel ala de una adolecente no hiba a crecer y tambien descubrio que tenia un don llamado "**_termografia",_**

* * *

**_con el doctor y los padres:_**

-es sorprendente su hija tiene poderes_dice el doctor,

-¿que?-dice la madre,

-no puede de ser es cool y que calse de podere-dice albert,

-rebice su piel y nunca avengese teien una habiliadad llamada termografia y esta echa de un material toxico llamado mutageno,¿algunos espirimento? con ella,

-no-doctor los kraang?.

-quienes son,

-una larga historia.-dice la madre.

-tengo tiempo-dice el doctor,

-¡okay? aqui vamos;-dice la madre-_cuando yo tenia catorce-mi padre trabajaba para alguien llamado el kraang el me dijo que mi primer hija que tuviera tenia que ser de mutageno no me dio importancia pero no supe que el habia muerto y un kraang le inyento mutageno a mi hija la pude recuperar pero ahora ella es el arma de ellos,_

-wuau tiene que tener cuidado con ella,

-okay._dice el marido viendo como el doctor se aleja .-¿cuidado es nuestra hija?

-papi -lo habrasa-¿estas bien?

-si hija estoy bien-sonrie,

* * *

**_4 años despues:_**

todos lo caballos perros habian muerto por sue y la madre llamada evelyn tuvo muchas pesadillas que la llevaban ah en loqueser albert intento asesinar a su hija mas de una vez pero fue en vano,su esposa habia muerto,y queria vengansa,y sue ya tenia 6 años ,

-hay que terminaresto-dice poniando a su hija en un bolsa negra,

-papi -dice sin respirar,

de pronto algo gaseoso sale de la bolsa y ella logra salir su padre le da un balaso y ella jura vengansa,

* * *

_**en otra parte:**_

ella se en contraba tratando de curanse hasta que ve aun chico lobo bueno un hombre lobo y se desmalla y el la rescata.y la lleva a su bosque,con los desmas animales que la protegen y ella se hace una triga una "_bestia" _CON VENGANSA EN SU CORAZON.

* * *

_**DESPUES DE 2 AÑOS:**_

-CHICOS ARG -dice con voz burlona;-lobo no te comas mi benado,

-esta bien-dice con la cabesa hagachada,

-bueno me voya ir a buscar vengansa contra ¡CONTRA LOS HUMANOS!.

-SI ASI SE DICE-dicen todos,

-me hire a new york ya africa los visitare y matare a mi padre.y vengare a todos lo animales que no debian que estan muertos,

-oh gracias sabes que hace sinturon te lo hicsmoa voz?

-si gracias oh si no los hubiera matado

todos se rien de ella y del lobo,

* * *

**_en new york:_**

despues que la despidieron ella busco vengansa ocultandose en un edificio que bibian su padre y su primas ellos hiban aver una pelicula animada pero en vez de eso vieron aterradora imagenes en blanco y negro y recibieron una llamada que decia 7 dias;

* * *

_**despues de los 7 dias:**_

ella lo habia matado ahorcandolos ellos pudieron habisar a la policia y la pusieron en una carcel para niños ,,

-dejame solo soy una niña-dic llorando,

-si si calro si hablas te choreo esto-dice el policia,

-tututu cuando salga de aqui yo misma te hare subrir,-dice sonriendo,

-a si claro...¿como no?-dice sin creerle ,

ella lo que dijo lohiso diciendo viste la hacia una prisionera peligrosa tanto como todas pero mas y hasta lo pirsineros le tenian miedo y todos lo cuidadanos pensaron que habia que matarla pero ella se vengaria a si que la en serrado en una prision del gobierno de maxima seguriad y estuvo ahi esta todo el tiempo,

* * *

_**fin de fash back:**_

destructor se habia sorprendido;

-wuau ¿quieres salir de este lugar?

-claro que tengo que hacer,

-lo que tienes que hacer es...

* * *

**que tal me quedo bueno gracias muchas gracia y dejenme su comentario . **

** ¿podra sali sue de la prision? ¿que quiere destructor con sue? esa y mas preguntas se reponderan en el cap dos ,**

**algunas partes de la historia me guie por samara morgan y mystica ,**

**atte:tita,**


End file.
